


Must Be Italian

by TakeItAndRun



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor, V has questionable taste, Yes that lamp, special cameo by the lamp from "A Christmas Story"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItAndRun/pseuds/TakeItAndRun
Summary: V buys a new lamp. You greatly disapprove.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO HOW ABOUT THAT MYSTIC MESSENGER CHRISTMAS DLC RIGHT.
> 
> Okay, I haven't actually played it yet. Still, I'm totally stoked for new V and Unknown content!
> 
> Also, this is my first time using present tense, so I hope I didn't screw it up.

You love your husband. You really do. It’s just that...sometimes, you question his taste in décor.

Like now, for instance.

“Sweetie, are you _sure_ this is a good idea?” It's probably the third time you asked that in the last hour, and you already know what his answer will be.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” He looks up, and dammit, he has _that_ smile on his face. It's the smile that you're stupidly weak to, because it's so bright and joyous that you can’t help but melt whenever you see it. Still, you remind yourself that you have to remain strong.

“Isn’t it a little…” You try to think of the correct word. “...saucy, I guess?”

Saucy. Yes, that is an apt descriptor for the hideous monstrosity that V had purchased.

V has the decency to look bashful. “I suppose so.” He looks back down at the lamp in his lap, and you can’t help but cringe when he thoughtfully strokes it.

“Please don’t do that.” You say. “It...it looks just _wrong_ when you do that.”

“Sorry.” He stops, and you secretly thank god for it. “I know it’s, er, not the most _tasteful_ thing in the world….”

“You think?” You giggle, partly because you find this situation amusing and partly because of your nerves. “V, it’s a giant leg-shaped lamp that looks like it’s wearing fishnet stockings. What the hell were you _thinking_ when you bought it?”

“Um….” He scratches his head, “I think it was ‘wow, that’s the tackiest thing I've ever seen in my life, I need to have it?’”

You laugh again, this time in relief. At least he also thinks that it’s ugly; you were seriously concerned that he actually thought it was pleasing to the eye. “And where’re you going to put it? Because there’s no _way_ you’re setting that up in the living room, honey.”

He smiles, probably glad that you weren’t planning on divorcing him. “Well, I was going to put it in here...you, know, our bedroom? I don’t need it tainting our children’s innocent eyes, and Jumin will _never_ let me hear the end of it if he sees it.” His smile grows wider. “Granted, it _would_ be hilarious…”

“Ohhhh, no.” You wag your finger at him. “Don’t get any funny ideas, mister. I don’t need Zen busting down our doors to lecture me about men being wolves, thank you very much.”

He pouts, but you know that he's just being playful. “I’m hurt. What made you think that I was planning something?”

“I’m married to you, V.” You say, poking his nose. “I know that you like to mess with Jumin and pretend to be all cute and innocent when he freaks out.”

“But it _is_ fun—”

You hear the door to your house slam open and shut, followed by the sound of running footsteps.

“Mom! Dad!”

_....Shit._

Without thinking, you grab the Christmas quilt that’s on your bed and throw it onto V’s lap, ignoring your husband’s laughter. No _way_ were you going to traumatize your children for life by subjecting them to that eyesore.

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering having Saeyoung and Saeran appearing as their kids, but I decided against it.


End file.
